Entre gardiens
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Juste un petit OS centré sur ce que pense Yuzô Morisaki du célèbre Genzô Wakabayashi ! NO YAOI !


_Bien le bonjour ! :3_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon tout premier OS sur le fandom Captain Tsubasa !_

 _Je regardais cet animé (enfin, Olive et Tom) quand j'étais pitite fille et pis je me suis remise à lire le manga et donc, de ce fait, cela m'a donné envie d'écrire sur nos footballeurs favoris !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

/Entre gardiens\

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Yuzô Morisaki**_

* * *

Tu es vraiment incroyable, Genzô. Depuis notre rencontre, à Shutetsu (1), je n'ai cessé de t'admirer. Cela dit, certaines de tes manières étaient, un temps soit peu, énervantes. Je me souviens de la fois où l'on devait affronter Nankatsu et que l'enjeu était l'obtention du terrain de la ville. Étant sois-disant fatigué, tu m'avais demandé de te remplacer. Non, tu ne m'avais pas demandé, tu m'avais ordonné de le faire et c'est ce genre de chose que je n'aime pas chez toi. Vu que tu avais un ancien gardien comme entraîneur, tu te croyais tout permis. Et cela m'agaçait, d'autant plus que je ne pouvais refuser. Et puis, alors que nous étions à la mi-temps, tu as sentit que Tsubasa pouvait nous mettre en danger et tu as préféré me remplacer parce que cela « valait mieux ». Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette phrase a pu me blesser. D'accord, je suis moins expérimenté que toi mais quand même, j'ai des capacités ! Je ne suis pas un incapable !

Le pire souvenir que j'ai, est celui où j'ai dû te remplacer durant, pratiquement, tout le championnat national des écoles. J'ai été humilié par Kojirô Hyûga et à cause de lui, j'ai eu peur du ballon… je n'imagine pas ta réaction lorsque tu as vu cela. Heureusement que Tsubasa m'avait aidé à reprendre confiance en moi, je lui dois beaucoup. A chaque match, je sentais mes entrailles se tendre tellement j'étais effrayé à l'idée de te décevoir et de décevoir l'équipe. Je n'ai été rassuré que lorsque tu nous es revenu. Lorsque tu es apparut lors du match contre Musashi et que tu m'as encouragé, cela m'as redonné du courage. Alors même que je pensais t'avoir déçu, tu as avoué être fier de mon parcours. Je ne savais que dire. J'étais juste heureux que tu ailles mieux et j'allais enfin pouvoir te revoir jouer. La finale contre Meiwa fut vraiment extrême, autant pour toi, que pour Tsubasa et Tarô. Lorsque l'on a remarqué que tu étais de nouveau blessé, je me suis demandé si tu parviendrais à tenir jusqu'à la fin du match. Je l'espérais. Gros soulagement lorsque l'arbitre avait sifflé la fin de la rencontre. On avait réussit ! On avait gagné le championnat ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux ! Toi aussi tu l'étais et ça, c'était génial ! Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit.

Puis, vint les années du collège. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu partais en Allemagne de l'Ouest, j'ai été choqué et déçu. Toi que j'admirais et que j'admire toujours, tu partais pour l'Europe. J'ai mit quelques temps à m'en remettre mais je me suis finalement fait à l'idée que je ne te reverrai pas avant un certains temps. Cela me désolait un peu car je ne pouvais plus te regarder garder les cages. Ma seule motivation était de progresser pour que, quand nous nous reverrons, tu puisses voir mes progrès. Même si je suis conscient que je ne t'arriverai pas à la cheville, je ne perds pas espoir et j'espère que j'arriverais à devenir un bon gardien. Alors que tu t'entraînes en Allemagne, avec l'équipe, nous sommes arrivés une fois de plus en finale. Or, avec les blessures de Tsubasa, le match contre la Toho fut vraiment compliqué. Enfin, nous étions en finale, si l'adversaire aurait été faible, cela n'aurait pas été normal. De ce fait, je comprends mieux ce que tu as pu ressentir lors de la finale du championnat des écoles, même si moi, je n'étais pas blessé. Seulement, je m'en voulais de ne pas réussir à bloquer les tirs de Hyûga et parfois, j'aurai voulu que ce soit toi dans les cages. Au moins toi, tu aurais arrêté les tirs puissants de Kojirô. Néanmoins, le match s'était terminé sur une égalité et je pense sincèrement que les deux équipes méritaient la victoire. A la fin de la remise du drapeau, j'ai eut la bonne surprise d'être sélectionner, en tant que gardien bien sûr, pour le tournoi européen. Wakashimazu aussi d'ailleurs. A cet instant, j'étais vraiment heureux. J'étais d'ailleurs encore plus heureux que notre première victoire en championnat. J'allais enfin pouvoir te revoir et admirer tes progrès.

Quelques semaines plus tard donc, nous voilà en Europe. En Allemagne de l'Ouest. Mikami-sensei nous avait annoncer que nous aurions un match préparatoire contre toi et l'équipe junior d'Hambourg. J'avais hâte de voir à quel point tu avais progressé. Malheureusement, ce fut Ken qui joua et j'ai dû rester sur la touche. Cela me rappelle un peu les années où nous étions à l'école et où c'était toujours moi le gardien remplaçant. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que l'on me sous-estime et cela me vexe énormément. Toi, ça va, tu n'as pas ce problème, tu es le plus sollicité de tous. J'étais donc « condamné » à regarder la rencontre sur le banc de touche. Bizarrement, ton équipe semblait plutôt molle alors qu'elle comptait, dans ses rangs, Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser. Les tirs de Kojirô, Hikaru, des frères Tachibana et de Shun s'enchaînèrent et toi, tu les arrêtais tous. Impressionnant. Seulement, je me doutais bien que tu manigançais quelque chose avec tes amis allemands et alors que Kojirô allait relancer une attaque, Schneider se décida enfin à agir et décocha un tir d'une puissance inouïe. Ken ne put l'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que je compris à quel point les européens étaient doués et que notre niveau était loin du leur. C'est là que tu nous révélas votre tactique ; vous nous avez laisser attaquer pendant un temps pour voir ce nous valions… . J'en revenais pas que tu aies fait ça. Pour le coup, tu me décevais. J'arrivais vraiment pas croire que tu nous aies fait ça. Et puis, il a fallut que Ken se blesse et que je le remplace. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce moment fut gênant pour moi. Si Wakashimazu ne parvenait pas à arrêter les tirs de Schneider, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Et j'eus raison… je ne suis pas parvenu à arrêter un seul tir du Kaiser tellement ils étaient puissants. Je devais vraiment passer pour un incapable. Au bout du cinquième but encaissé, Kojiro s'était réveillé et était vraiment décidé à te marquer un but. Chose qu'il réussit à faire avec succès mais tu n'avais même pas daigné à bouger. Tu l'avais laissé marquer pour lui faire plaisir. Le ton commençait à monter entre vous deux et alors que Hyûga allait te mettre un pain, tu fus le plus rapide et tu lui donna un violent coup de poing en pleine face en lui faisant tout un tas de remarques déplaisantes. Piqué au vif, Kojiro te rendit l'appareil. Il a fallut que Hiroshi (2) et tes coéquipiers allemands vous retiennent pour que vous arrêtiez de vous battre. Jamais je ne t'avais vu comme ça. Tu étais bien loin du Genzô que j'avais connu. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu te comportais de cette manière avec nous.

Il a fallut attendre la finale contre l'Allemagne pour que nous comprenions enfin pourquoi tu avais été aussi vexant lors de notre arrivée en Europe. Tu avais agit de cette manière pour nous faire sortir de nos gonds. Tu avais fait ça pour nous montrer la différence entre notre football et le football européen. Tu avais accepté de te faire passé pour le sale type uniquement pour nous stimuler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu aies fait ça pour nous. Toi qui avant était plutôt égoïste, tu as vraiment évolué et ta loyauté, quant à elle, n'a pas changé. Vu que la blessure de Ken n'était pas guérie, ce fut toi le gardien titulaire pour la finale du tournoi. Il n'y avait que toi qui était en mesure d'arrêter les tirs de Schneider et donc, par conséquent, nous faire remporter la victoire. Mes mots t'ont touché et tu as fait le serment de ne pas nous décevoir, Ken et moi. Comment pouvais-tu me décevoir alors que tu étais le meilleur de nous trois ? Tu allais briller dans ce match, j'en étais sûr !

Le match contre cette Allemagne de l'Ouest fut vraiment impressionnant ! Tu avais beau avoir prit deux buts, tu t'étais vraiment montré spectaculaire ! Et grâce à toi et à toute l'équipe on avait gagné le tournoi européen ! C'était sensationnel ! Cependant, la fin du tournoi signait également la séparation avec tout le monde. Toi, tu retournais en Allemagne et moi, je retournais au Japon. Je pense que je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que tu seras toujours le plus fort et le plus expérimenté de tout les gardiens et que je ne pense pas qu'un jour, je puisse arriver au même niveau que toi, malheureusement. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'entraîner, m'entraîner et encore m'entraîner pour pouvoir progresser.

* * *

 _ **Fin P.O.V Yuzô Morisaki**_

* * *

Lors du match contre la Thaïlande du World Youth, Yuzô s'était malheureusement prit quatre buts et alors qu'il allait, peut être, en prendre un cinquième, le jeune gardien aperçut deux silhouettes sur le bord du terrain et crut halluciner en les voyant tout les deux, remis de leurs blessures. Car non loin du banc de touche, se trouvait Tsubasa et Genzô. En voyant ses « modèles » de nouveau sur pieds, Morisaki trouva assez de courage pour bloquer le tir du thaïlandais qui l'envoya violemment contre un des poteau du but. Aussitôt, ses coéquipiers vinrent à lui, inquiets mais il leur assura que ce n'était rien et que les poteaux étaient, pour le gardien, une bonne paire d'amis. Son sauvetage fut acclamé par Genzô qui le félicita :

 _ **« C'était génial Yuzô ! Tu es le S.G.G.K (Super Ganbari GoalKeeper) du Japon ! »**_

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand Genzô Wakabayashi venait de le féliciter et en plus de cela, il lui avait donner un surnom. Alors il le pensait pas aussi nul que ça. Il le trouvait même courageux. Yuzô ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis leur victoire au tournoi européen. Cela l'emplissait de joie que Genzô pense cela de lui et qu'il ne le prenait pas pour un incapable. Ces efforts n'avaient pas été vains et même si il était encore loin du niveau de son modèle, Yuzô était fier d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Cela était en partie grâce à Tsubasa et tout les autres qui avaient cru en lui et qui l'avaient aidé, d'année en année, à progresser.

Remonter à bloc, il lança le ballon à Izawa, qui malheureusement, se le fit prendre par un thaïlandais. Or, sans faire exprès, alors qu'il avait essayé de reprendre le ballon, Izawa toucha son adversaire et fut sifflé. De ce fait, Gamo en profita pour effectuer un changement de joueur : il fit sortir Yuzô et fit entrer Genzô. Avant de se séparer, les deux gardiens s'échangèrent quelques mots :

 _ **« J'ai fait de mon mieux… je te laisse la suite, Genzô ! »**_

 _ **« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je défendrai nos cages ! Bon boulot, Yuzô ! »**_

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et se tapèrent la main, signe de leur changement. Retour sur le banc de touche pour Yuzô mais, pour la première fois, il était content d'y être car il allait enfin pouvoir revoir les sauvetages impressionnants du garçon qu'il avait toujours admirer…

* * *

(1) Shutetsu : San Francis

(2) Hiroshi (Jitô) : Clifford Yume

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà … premier OS terminé. Je pense que certaines (et certains) vont trouver ça trop guimauve, m'en voulez pas. Sincèrement, ceci est ma vision de la relation que pourrait entretenir Yuzô avec Genzô, après elle est peut être différente pour vous mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est comme cela que je la vois ^~^. Bizarrement, étant amatrice de yaoï, je n'ai pas pu faire un OS de ce genre avec ces deux personnages qui sont mes préférés de la saga, allez savoir pourquoi, m'enfin, le soft c'est pas mal non plus. Sachez qu'il n'y avait aucune intention yaoïste pour cet OS, juste tout plein d'admiration et de respect. Même si les trois quarts de cet OS est le P.O.V de Yuzô, j'espère que cela vous a plut que cela ne vous a pas trop déplu, j'aimerai connaître vos avis pleins de gentillesse (j'espère) et de conseils avisés :3_

 _Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous dis (peut être) à la prochaine pour un autre OS sur Captain Tsubasa !_

 _A la revoyure !_

 _Chu ~_


End file.
